Glitter & Gatsby
by SassyAU
Summary: What if Gatsby had fallen for the other cousin? This is the story of Jay's realization of his love, and the courting of Nick Carraway. Will be changed to M later. Slow burn.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Glitter and Gatsby.

Author's Note: Okay, hello! So I've noticed that there are quite a few romantic fictions out there, with Gatsby & Nick in the center, but I thought I might add my two cents to see if anybody is interested in reading my little attempt at Natsby. Now, here's a warning, this will be my first time writing a romantic relationship between two men. So, please stay with me, and enjoy.

Summary: What if Gatsby had fallen for the other cousin? This is the story of Gatsby's courting of Nick.

This story is AU in timeline and events. Daisy never ran over Tom's mistress (Myrtle), The event's at the Plaza hotel never happened (Tom never found out about Daisy's feelings for Gatsby), and Daisy and Gatsby have not yet started a physical relationship.

* * *

Prologue:

Gatsby's POV:

* * *

It was a beautiful day. The bright summer sun was beating down on the relatively large village of West Egg. Almost all the occupants of the place were in bathing suits, taking advantage of the numerous beach spots West Egg had to offer. Others preferred the more relaxed setting of the local park. Although there was one man, who wasn't feeling the summer excitement.

Jay Gatsby, as he was now known, stuffed his hands in his suit pockets. To the casual observer, he must've looked for all the world like he had his wits about him. He'd once been told that he always looked cool, so cool. But despite his demeanor, his mind was in shambles.

His gaze was focused on something outside the generous castle he'd purchased for himself, beyond the gates, and into his neighbors front yard. Nick Carraway, a man he'd met only a few months prior (2 to be exact), was sitting on his porch. Nick's nose was buried deep in a thick book. Probably covering topics about investments, and bonds. From the moment they'd met, Nick had always seemed to enjoy the written word.

His neighbor was dressed in a light white dress shirt, with a brown checkered vest placed over top. Nick's sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and Jay could see the sun beating harshly down on the other man. He was immediately overtaken with the urge to rush over to the small cottage with an umbrella, offering some comfort to Nick. But- Jay knew that action might alarm the other man, so he stayed in his position by the window. Silently watching.

Suddenly, Nick's eyes connected with his through the window, and Jay quickly raised a hand in greeting. He swore he saw Nick's eyes light up with an emotion he couldn't place. Nick waved back eagerly, and then returned to his studies. Pen scribbling furiously over paper, his wonderful brown eyes moving rapidly over the printed words.

Gatsby had come to adore the other man's friendship, his loyalty was a true blessing. He'd never met someone quite like Nick before. Somewhere along the lines of their close friendship, Jay had come to realize his feelings for Nick had become horribly blurred. Somewhere between the time he'd met Daisy for tea at Nick's small- but incredibly humble cottage- and now. He'd come to..have romantic feelings for the other man. He knew it wasn't proper, wasn't acceptable. But Jay Gatsby had never let something like that stop him from his goal.

And his goal was Nick Carraway.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Okay, so I know this is super duper AU. Canon- Gatsby would never show such dis-interest in Daisy. But, I've read so many works where Nick's the one pinning for Gatsby. I thought I might try and switch up the roles for the sake of entertainment?

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing except my writings, and ideas.

* * *

Chapter 1: Nick's Ignorance.

Gatsby's POV:

* * *

Jay Gatsby let out a long sigh as he watched the pulsing crowd below. He hadn't planned to host yet another of his famous parties, but Nick had telephoned just yesterday to let him know Daisy wanted the chance to participate in one of his gatherings. So, reluctantly, he'd organized entertainment and paid for enough liquor to subdue an army.

It was already nearing ten o' clock, and Nick had yet to leave his cottage. Jay was beginning to doubt that he would be graced with the other man's presence at all that night. He felt a heavy sense of disappointment and regret. If he'd known Nick wasn't going to come, he wouldn't have gone through all the trouble. Slicking his blonde hair back with one hand, Jay tapped his foot against the floor impatiently. His eyes were glued on Nick's front door.

It'd been over a week since he'd been physically close to Nick; the only contact they'd had was a small meeting of the eyes through the window, and a few brief telephone calls. It wasn't enough!

A small movement in Nick's front yard caught his attention, and his eyes were immediately searching. The front door of the cottage opened, and Nick stepped out. He watched as Nick placed his hat on top of his neatly combed hair, straightened his outer coat, and began walking on the path that connected their houses. Jay couldn't control the small smile that was forced upon his lips as he watched the other man make his way to the side gates, and disappear into the party.

Jay rushed to his bedroom door, and exited. He made his way down the dimly lit hallway, and descended the tower stairs. He wanted to be downstairs when Nick arrived.

Once he'd made it onto the main floor of the house, the crowd unintentionally parted for him. He slipped through the moving mass of bodies with ease, his baby blue eyes searching for his neighbor.

"Jay!"

He barely heard the call over the deafening roar of the party. His head immediately whipped around, searching for the source of the yell. His eyes connected with Nick's deep, pools of chocolate. A grin broke out over his face, as he reached a hand out, softly pulling Nick closer.

"Hello, old sport," Jay exclaimed, excitement lacing his words.

"Thank you for hosting this, Jay," Nick thanked him profusely "Daisy is truly delighted to see such a display," Nick waved his hand toward his cousin. Gatsby's eyes followed his movement. Daisy and Tom Buchanan looked ever the prominent couple that they were. She was dressed in a white, and gold dress. Him in a black tuxedo. His eyes only rested on them for a split second, before they were back on Nick.

"Yes, well, it's my pleasure, old sport," Gatsby nodded, tucking his hands into his suit pockets. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Actually, I just arrived. But, it looks marvelous as always. You always throw the most grand parties," Nick smiled. The way Nick's eyes lit up as he spoke, and his smile. His light grin warmed all the crevices of Gatsby's heart.

All he could do was smile back, and nervously fidget. They were surrounded by a mass number of people, yet it felt as if they were the only two in the world. Their eyes were connected, and that's how they remained for several minutes.

"This party is absolutely divine, darling," Daisy interrupted, hanging loosely on Tom's arm. "How ever did you throw it together?"

A brief moment of annoyance flashed through him at being interrupted with Nick, but a polite smile was quickly forced upon his face. He opened his mouth to respond to Daisy's inquires, when Tom cut in.

"There's nothing money can't do, right, Mr. Gatsby?" Tom sneered, pulling Daisy tightly against him.

"I don't know about that. Say, aren't you the polo player?" Jay smiled back at Tom's sneering face. Dark, anger flew across Tom's features at being mentioned as such.

All Tom offered in return was a tight lipped smile, and a curt nod. "Well, Daisy and I are going to return to our table," Tom spoke for the both of them.

"Actually, I'd like to stay and speak with Mr. Gatsby for a moment," Daisy rushed. Tom moved away from them, Gatsby assumed to return to their table and wait on his wife.

"Jay, it's marvelous to see you once again," Daisy smiled, her hand reaching up to brush across his muscled chest. Jay was shocked when he didn't feel anything at her touch. Five years ago, a simple touch of her hand used to turn him into a nervous ball of energy. Now, all she made him want to do, was walk away. He'd noticed when Nick had invited her over for tea, that she'd changed. He had been thinking over the past few weeks, about the obsession he'd held for Daisy. Maybe he couldn't repeat the past.

"Likewise," he nodded, eyes looking over her shoulder at Nick. He noticed the younger man certainly wasn't going easy on the drinks tonight. Nick had already downed two full glasses during the length of their conversation.

"You'll have to invite me over for tea sometime, hmm?" Daisy murmured, drawing his attention back to her for a brief moment.

"Of course," he spoke absentmindedly. He knew he wouldn't be inviting her over for tea, or prompting Nick to. But it was polite to go along with her, and he was nothing if not a gentleman.

Daisy opened her mouth again, but he couldn't concentrate on her speech. He watched as Nick traded his third empty glass for yet another full one. Jay couldn't keep the worry from shining through him, and Daisy turned to follow his gaze.

"Oh, Nicky's fine. You shouldn't be so worried Jay. He lives just next door. Let him have his fun," Daisy giggled, grabbing his arm lightly, and trying to turn him away from her cousin. Nick, had sat down at a table, and was watching the splendid show the dancers, gymnasts, and musicians were putting on.

"Yes, yes. I suppose you're right," Jay spoke, his eyes still watching Nick as she led him away.

"Of course I am, Jay," Daisy laughed.

* * *

It had been over an hour since Daisy had insisted they speak. She was rambling on about trivial matters, like the latest gossip floating around that the commissioner had a new woman on his arm. Knowing the commissioner, it was hardly new information to Gatsby.

"Yes, I imagine that's true," he spoke.

Suddenly, Tom emerged from the crowd. He took Daisy's arm and gave a tight lipped smile.

"The hour's getting late. We best be on our way. Great party, Gatsby," he nodded.

Daisy looked like she might protest, but Tom dragged her away into the night before she could utter a single syllable. He let out a sigh he didn't know he'd been holding. It was nearing 1 in the morning, and the party had thinned out. People were drunkenly searching for their cars, and friends. Loud voices filled the night, and it suddenly gave him a headache. He couldn't imagine hosting another party. It was exhausting.

He wondered if Nick had found his way home yet. In the early weeks of their friendship, Nick had always been one of the last guests to leave the mansion after a party. So, instead of retiring for the night, like he so longed, Gatsby decided to look for his friend. Unbuttoning the white suit jacket he had wore for the night, he took off in the direction of the sitting room where he could hear the soft tunes of Klipspringer's piano playing.

Opening the large doors to the room, a number of people were passed out on the floor. He'd have to remind the butler to get them up and out before the night was over. Sighing, he stepped over them, and continued on. He found Nick on the sofa, his head tipped back, empty glass in hand.

"Old sport," he whispered into Nick's ear, hand reaching out to gently shake the other man.

Nick's eyes opened a bit, and he gave the best grin he could manage. Jay couldn't help but smile back.

"Time is it?" Nick slurred, trying to sit up from the comfortable cushions.

"Ten past one, old sport," Jay answered, hooking Nick's arm over his neck, and hoisting him up. "You'll stay here tonight."

"I couldn't possibly intru.." Nick trailed off, dosing in and out as Jay led him up the steps.

"Of course you can," Jay whispered, leading Nick through the hallway, across marble floors, and into one of the many spare bedrooms. How he longed to tuck Nick into his own bed. He couldn't let himself think like that, so he stopped his thought process, and focused on getting the man into bed.

"Here we are," he gave a slight grunt as he hoisted Nick onto the bed. Reaching out, he removed Nick's hat, and outer vest. Then he helped take off Nick's dress shoes. Tucking the drunk man under the duvet, he sighed and looked down upon him.

He ran a finger down the length of Nick's jaw.

"Chicago on the wire, sir," a servant coughed from the doorway.

"Yes," Jay sighed. Glancing one last time at the peaceful, and now drooling Nick.

Shaking his head, he went to take his call.


End file.
